


There's something in the air.

by Fifilarroo



Series: I could call it something arty but really it's just shit about zombies and larry (sorry spoiler alert) [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), zombie - Fandom, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Zombie, Zombies, apocolypse, but it's not very upsetting, louis kicks ass, ok it's kind of major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifilarroo/pseuds/Fifilarroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' at his and his boyfriends apartment when the story hits the news, there's been an epidemic in Australia, a virus like none other. The first person died and the first person came back to life. And now the first plane from Australia since the virus started has arrived. The virus has hit England. Will Louis and Liam stick together through the apocalypse or will Louis find someone else he's been missing? (Crap summary sorry but basically it's a zombie apocalypse and Louis' dating Liam but reunites with his ex boyfriend) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He couldn't do it.  
He had to do it.  
He stared into his boyfriends crazed eyes; saw the mixture of blood and drool dripping from his mouth; the ribbons of blood coating his arms; bite marks scattered across his flesh; the skin of other people long dead embedded under his nails. How did this happen? How did it come to this?


	2. Hold on to reality (don't ever let go of hope)

8 months ago.

At first they thought it was just flu, it hit Australia first, just as flu always did. Technically it was mutated flu. That in no way meant it was harmless. 

First it made you sick, you got a fever, you started coughing and sneezing constantly... Until you started coughing blood. You couldn't speak, could hardly breath. Sleeping most of the time. And of course the scariest thing, it all happened within 48 hours.

Then the first person died, and the first person came back to life. It wasn't just a genetically mutated virus, it was electro-magnetic. It contained electrically charged iron, they still didn't understand how. It forced the blood to pump through your veins, forced your heart to start beating again, forced your brain to start working again. Obviously it couldn't activate your whole brain, technically you were dead.But it could activate enough. It got your primary instincts to take over, you didn't have any thoughts other than walk and eat and attack and the constant chant of food food food. 

Louis had been in his and his boy friends apartment when it first hit the news, the first person who came back to life. Liam, his boyfriend, was still at the police station he worked at. Louis'd been curled up under a blanket reading a book, the news droning on in the background. He didn't like to he alone. Then suddenly the woman was talking a lot louder and a lot faster and the words 'news flash' were scrolling across the screen. He looked up from his highly intellectual novel (he was rereading twilight) and stared at the woman on screen. "They're saying there has been a pandemic in Australia of a mutated flu virus, it is sweeping across the continent at breakneck speed. They closed all airports earlier this afternoon and put the country in quarantine, all airports in New Zealand are due to close in three hours. People are rushing to get out of the continent, the countries are in a state of absolute chaos. Late last night at around 11:30 the first known death was recorded, and- oh god... At 02:03 the man recorded dead started banging on the door of the morgue. The doctors let him out an-and he bit them, all of them. They too are now ill and other patients are apparently rising...from- from the dead and eating, eating people. The first plane from Australia since the virus started touched down a day and a half ago. 17 planes since then have arrived from Australia... The virus has officially hit England." 

The woman rushed off screen, by the end of the article silent tears were rushing down here face and she was stumbling over her words. Louis clutched his phone in his sweaty hand while he shakily punched in his boyfriends number. He picked up on the third ring. "Hey Lou, what's up?  
"Li, Li you have to-to come home. Please?"  
"Lou what's wrong? What's happened? Have you been crying? Baby I'll be back as soon as I can." Louis could hear the concern in his voice. "Thank you." Louis choked out before hanging up. They were going to die, they were all going to fucking die. "Shit." 

They were still talking about it on tv, showing shots of the riots outside the airport gates. Louis couldn't deal with it, he just couldn't. He turned off the tv with shaking hands. He threw the remote at the nearest wall and sobbed into a pillow. He screamed into it and let himself sob and shake. 

This couldn't be real, he was on candid camera or something. Like that derren brown show where that guy thought he was in the apocalypse; or maybe it was some weird elaborate dream, so elaborate that he could imagine the DVD remote digging into his back so vividly that he could feel a bruise forming; so elaborate that he could feel the tears clinging to his eye lashes; so elaborate that he could hear the tear as he ripped into the cushion during his panic attack. 

But he couldn't be on candid camera and it couldn't be a dream because that was the same news reporter as everyday and he could feel the pain as he pinched his arms and he could feel the weight pressing down on his chest, crushing his lungs and suddenly he couldn't breathe, he was gasping, chest heaving, vision blurring with tears and, no this most certainly wasn't a dream, and yes he was definitely having a panic attack. 

Thank god that that was the moment Liam rushed through the door, he quickly scanned the room and scrambled over to where Louis was curled up in the corner of the couch, wheezing as he tried to draw air into his lungs. "Lou, Lou baby look at me, c'mon you can do this. Just breathe with me, in. Out. In. Out. In. Out. There you go, now keep breathing, deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth." Louis held on to Liam's hands desperately, Liam was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.

He subconsciously squeezed Louis' hand when he had to breathe in and relaxed his grip when he had up breathe out. It helped louis calm down more than the actual words, the actions held a familiarity. His ex boyfriend had used to squeeze his hands rhythmically when the chaos got to be too much, when the disorder out balanced the precision. He used to sit silently in front of him staring into his eyes and grasping his hands during the panic attacks. Lucky Liam had never seen one of Louis' panic attacks, he was fixed now after all. 

Liam whispered sweet nothing's into his ear as he buried his head in Liam's chest and his breathing returned to normal. "Liam." Louis whimpered. "Yeah?" Liam spoke gently so as not to alarm Louis. "We... We're going to die."  
"Don't be silly lou." He collapsed onto the sofa next to Louis and wrapped his arms around him. Instead of replying Louis stood up to turn the telly back on, "-ow calling the victims of this terrible disease 'zombies' as they share many similar characteristics to the comic book monsters." Liam gasped at the tv then turned to Louis and attempted to compose his face. "It's gonna be alright baby, we're gonna be fine." He stroked Louis' hair comfortingly.

 

"What are we going to do?" Louis was shaking softly. "We...we'll head to the country, we'll just pack some clothes and as much food and water as possible and head off."  
"And weapons."  
"Louis?!"  
"What Liam? There's fucking zombies out there and you're telling me you don't want to take a weapon?"  
"Fine." Liam rubbed his face tiredly. "We'll leave tomorrow." He kissed Louis' temple and headed of to bed at 7:00.


	3. Pack your bags (we're ready to go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is just filler but I couldn't resist updating for the third time today because I'm bing so annoyingly slow on my other fic (sorry guys!) hope you're liking the story!

Louis couldn't sleep. What of zombies broke down his door and ate him- and Liam of course. So instead of going to bed he made some preparations. He figured flu was like a droplet infection so they couldn't let anything touch their skin, or enter their mouths for that matter unless they were 100% sure it was sanitary. 

He headed to the kitchen with a large camping rucksack. It had loads of toggles and strings and zips and pockets and, more importantly, it had a black rain cover to hide all the glow in the dark attachments. He shoved in some cans, lots of carbs. Kidney beans, chick peas, baked beans, soup and just to treat himself, a tin of fruit cocktail. 

He headed to the bath room and added some plasters, bandages, antiseptic, rubbing alcohol, antibiotics and pain killers. He was about to head to the bed room but he turned back realising dust/surgical mask would be a really good idea. He shoved all the masks he could find (5masks of varying degrees of quality) and shoved them in the bag too.

He slunk into the bedroom, trying to be quiet so as not to wake Liam up. He slid open the wardrobe and squinted to look at the contents. Leather, he decided, leather would be good. It would be hard to bite through and it was water proof. It was lucky he'd gone through a vintage leather phase. He grabbed his best leather jacket and his pair of biker boots. Unfortunately even he hadn't been weird enough to buy leather trousers. He decided upon a pair of thick denim jeans. He barely wore them so they were still tough. 

He rummaged around the flat for weapons. He came up with: peppers spray, a base ball bat (aluminium), a pack of darts, a golf club and then he thanked The Lord that Liam's dad encouraged hunting because he also found a bow and 2 quivers of 48 hunting arrows each and lastly a hunting air rifle, it would be slow to reload but effective.   
.......

They headed off the next morning after Louis had dressed Liam suitably and Liam had admitted he had a stash of all the guns that his dad had given him for birthdays and such like that weren't exactly legal in London. And a police issue hand gun.


	4. Don't breathe (I got your back.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing eventful happens in this chapter sorry :) <3

*******  
Over those 8 months. 

They never made it out of London. The roads were blocked incase the infection spread as London had the most Australia flights. 

Louis and Liam survived. In fact, Louis pretty much thrived. He was fucking bad ass. He had become pretty handy with the bow, he could reload in a second and could aim and hit within a centimetre of his exact target. Once you shot a zombie in the brain it didn't come back. He would then remove his arrows from the remains of the zombies eye or temple. Liam was ok with the guns. Not requiring much aim with a shot gun as it blew people to pieces no matter where it hit. 

They would sterilise their weapons after an encounter with hospital cleaning bleach. They washed their hands and gloves. They rinsed their mouths with antibacterial mouth wash. They sprayed antiseptic on their dust masks. 

They were good, so good that they developed a bit of a reputation. People called them the doctors or sometimes the masks. 

They traveled across London. Moving was a lot safer. They must have met around 250 survivors over the next few months, most of whom would be dead now. They encountered around 600 zombies. 

They had taken part in around 100 fights. And then came one of their last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically lots of over dramatic stuff and sorry in advance.

Louis and Liam had been scavenging for food. They had come across a large house. Liam was passing tins he found to Louis who was then methodically placing them in the bag. 

They heard a creak upstairs. 

"Louis, we have to go." Liam whispered urgently. "We haven't got enough food yet." Louis practically hissed. Liam in a rush to get out shoved 6 tins into Louis' arms. Unfortunately, he had small arms. 

He rushed to put the cans in the bag but one fell to the floor. Frozen they watched it roll across the kitchen towards the door until it was stopped by someone, or something. 

The monster standing by the doors face was covered in scanning and peeling skin. You could just distinguish an ear and an eye on the lefts side of the face, it was the most horrific thing they'd ever seen. 

Louis slowly zipped up the ruck sack, he slowly slipped it over his shoulder and rose to his feet. He slowly unslung his bow. The creature started shuffling towards them. Louis knocked his arrow and pulled the bow string to his face. 

He shot the zombie when it was only a few feet away. It hit the zombies face... But it hadn't hit the brain, he must've hit the cheek. Just as the zombie was about to lunge Liam hit it over the head with his rifle. The zombie pivoted and roared. "Louis! Louis run! I'll catch up." Louis didn't want to but he knew he had to before the other zombies arrived. 

 

"I love you!" Liam called after him. He didn't say anything back. He had never quite loved Liam. He had strong feelings for him, loved him as a friend but he was never in love with him. He had only ever loved man and he would only ever love one man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you are lilo shippers!!! Liam does reappear in the next chapter though if that's any concellation :)


	6. Why did you let me go? (And why don't I miss you enough?)

**************  
A few days later

Louis waited, he waited in the warehouse they'd been staying at, he waited for 13 days. On the thirteenth day, he saw Liam. 

Liam hobbled through the door, hanging his head. "Liam? Liam are you hurt?" Louis wasn't dumb, he knew what had happened but he had hoped. Liam looked up into his eyes. 

Louis drew back his bow string. He breathed deeply. He focused on Liam's temple. 

He couldn't do it.  
He had to do it.  
He stared into his boyfriends crazed eyes; saw the mixture of blood and drool dripping from his mouth; the ribbons of blood coating his arms; bite marks scattered across his flesh; the skin of other people long dead embedded under his nails. How did this happen? How did it come to this?

Louis released the arrow with a shaky breath, it struck home. Liam crumpled to the floor. Louis wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, "good bye." He walked around Liam's body and out of the ware house. He would leave that arrow, for Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if you ship lilo but a new relationship will present itself soon!!! Oooohhhh exciting. (The emerging ship is my otp)


	7. My saviour from the skies (but why am I thinking of you?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit crap but you get some history about Louis and his mysterious ex even if it is really badly written. Sorry!!!

*************  
4 months later 

Louis survived by himself. And the amount of zombies started diminishing. Instead of sighting 2 packs a week it was becoming one a fortnight. 

Then one day, while he was camping out with some other survivors on the roof of a shopping centre (zombies found it hard to walk up stairs, but not impossible) huddled around a campfire, they heard it. The thrum of helicopter wings. It was an England military aircraft. 

He thought of his ex boyfriend, which was odd as he should've been jumping up and down for joy of their rescue. Him and his ex boyfriend had broken up when his parents forced him to join the army and fight in Afghanistan. They had decided it would be best if they ended the relationship. Louis had never told him that he loved him. Then 13 months later he'd met Liam. 

The helicopter was so close now the fire was dancing erratically, all the survivors jumped back to the door leading down stairs. The helicopter extinguished the flames, landing on top of the embers. 

A soldier carrying a machine gun stepped out of the chopper. "My name is sergeant Rogers and I will be escorting you the H.S.C. If you would please walk this way and enter the helicopter." 

The people were shocked, none of them had been expecting rescue in the apocalypse. Louis was the first to step forward. "What is the H.S.C?" The man looked stunned that Louis had spoken to him, he was obviously used to people bowing at his feet. "It is the human survivors city." Louis mutely nodded in thanks, grabbed his pack and climbed onto the plane. He sat in one of the seats and held tight waiting to start his new life.


	8. New perspective (new beginnings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the penultimate chapter until the sequel!!! Hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes, I'm very tired. :) enjoy!

They'd been flying for three hours and for the past half hour they been flying over the sea. Then Louis spotted the island. There were fences like he was expecting. It was some massive compound. It wasn't just an island for survivors, it was a training camp. He realised they would probably take his weapons from him so he slipped a switch blade and a butterfly knife into his sheaths inside his boot.

When helicopter was landing Louis couldn't take any more waiting so he unbuckled his seat belt, ignored the shouting and jumped out of the plane while he was 10 foot above the ground. 

He was still wearing his dust mask so he supposed he must've looked a bit weird. He walked over to the gate hearing the helicopter starting to land behind him. "So." He turned to the guards. "Where do I sign?" The guards just started at him. "Hand over all your weapons."  
"Ok." Louis unslung the bow and one quiver from his shoulders. He rummaged in his back pack and produced: the other quiver, his rifle, some knives, a samurai sword (he'd nicked it from a museum), some throwing stars (he'd nicked them from the same museum.) and two base ball bats. The guards just stood there as he lay out his weapons, eyes widening as he continued producing the deadly items from his back pack. They also inspected his bag and took his Swiss Army knife and scissors.

"You need to report to Dr Simmons for your health report." Then they waved him through the gate. 

How he was supposed to find Doctor Simmons he had no idea so he wondered around the camp until he spotted some one. He jogged up to them. "Hi, um I was wondering if you knew where I could find doctor Simmons?"  
"Oh yeah, you must be one of the new recruits. You're going the complete wrong way man." So the guy pointed him in the right direction, "Thanks." Louis strolled towards the building the man had pointed at, ok it was more of a tent/building/thing but oh well. He didn't know if he should try to knock so he decided it was probably safer to just walk in and ok no, no it was not safer to walk in. A man, he assumed was doctor Simmons, was dissecting the body of a zombie and it was not a pretty sight. 

Louis cleared his throat, the doctor turned around, "yes?"  
"Um I was told to report here for a health exam or something?"  
"Ah yes, you must be one of the new recruits, this way." The man smiled comfortingly, Louis wasn't sure how he felt about this 'recruit thing' but he followed the man nevertheless. "Are you trained as a doctor too then?" The doctor gestured to the surgical mask. "Oh no, it's to prevent droplet infection."  
"Ah yes, very smart."

The doctor stood him on some scales and measured his height and made a humming noise, Louis wasn't sure if that was good or bad. The doctor lay him on an examining table. He lifted Louis shirt and prodded him a bit occasionally asking, "does this hurt?" To which Louis replied,  
"No." He asked Louis to remove his trousers "that's a bit forward isn't it?" Louis asked jokingly to which the doctor laughed. So Louis removed his trousers and lay back on the table again. The doctor gasped slightly, "what have you done to your ankle?" Louis leant on his elbows and stared at his ankle, it was purple and swollen and it looked disgusting, Louis shrugged, "Must've happened when I jumped out of the plane." The doctor told him it was terribly sprained and it must not hurt yet because of the adrenalin and that he must report to the infirmary at once. Before Louis hobbled out of the tent on his new pair of crutches he asked "Where is the infirmary?" He didn't want a repeat if last time. "It's the bigger tent next door." Louis thanked him. 

He crutched his way into the bigger tent next door. He spotted a nurse, "um excuse me I've been told to report to the infirmary for a bad sprain?"  
"Oh, please take that bed there, the doctor will be with you as soon as possible." So Louis lay in the bed and waited. 

He closed his eyes and sung songs in his head to distract himself from the pain that was blossoming in his ankle. He was interrupted by a voice saying. "Hi I'm doctor Styles. What appears to be the problem?" Louis eyes shot open and was met with the sight of a doctor examining another patients chart. He glanced up and met Louis' eyes, shock evident on his face, "Harry." Louis breathed.   
..........


	9. We're broken (but two halves makes a whole.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is quite badly written but its the last chapter so I'm really hoping you like it.

"Louis." Harry answered in an equally breathless tone. They both stayed frozen until Louis said, "Hug me you prick." It was as if someone had just pressed the power button on Harry. He suddenly unfroze and rushed into Louis' open arms, Louis wrapped his arms tightly and Harry reciprocated until he quickly loosened his grip and looked at Louis' face with concern. "Don't get me wrong, I really want to hug you but like, you haven't broken any ribs or anything have you? And what's with the surgical mask?" Louis laughed at Harry's worrying. "No no I haven't broken any ribs and the mask is to prevent infection, now just fucking hug me." louis removed the mask and Harry leant back into the hug and Louis inhaled deeply to smell Harry, his Harry who he'd missed for so long. 

Harry straightened himself. "Sooooooo, what brings you here?" Harry asked, biting on his lower lip nervously. "The compound or the infirmary?"  
"Both." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders. "Well I'm at the compound because of, well, it appears there's been a zombie apocalypse."  
"So I've been told." Harry spoke seriously, they both giggled a bit, easing the tension. "And I'm in the infirmary because I jumped out of a plane." Louis said as if it were no big thing, he kind of enjoyed saying it, felt like he was a spy. "What?" Harry gasped. He examined Louis, prodding his chest, rolling up his sleeves, then rolling up Louis' trousers. "Oh." He said. Louis didn't really want to look again, it had been bad enough last time. He scrunched his eyes shut. 

Harry did some prodding and poking to which Louis hissed at. "Sorry." Harry kept mumbling. Eventually Harry retrieved some bandages and started binding Louis' ankles. "Looks like you'll be here or a while."  
"Hopefully." Louis grinned cheekily, Harry blushed.

"So." Harry said. "Do you have a boyfriend at the moment?" Harry fiddled with his hands nervously. "He died." Harry looked up, he didn't look very shocked. "I'm sorry, when?"  
"About 4 months ago maybe. What about you."  
"No. No I haven't seen anyone." The 'since you' was left unsaid. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
"No it's fine, I didn't want anyone. No one's been right for me." Once more the 'since you' was skipped over. 

They were the perfect couple, not in the sense that they had both been perfect and were therefore matched to create the perfect couple. More that they had perfectly balance each other. 

Louis was loud and outgoing and trained in the art of hiding his emotions. Harry was quiet and stuck with known friends and expressed his emotions with his peers, he was calm and collected and he helped Louis through the bad days, he fixed him. He squeezed his hand through the panic attacks, kissed him out of numbness and held him through the tears and in return Louis brought Harry out of his shell and sung and danced with him and smiled at him on lazy mornings. They were perfect, they balanced each other. 

So Louis looked into Harry's eyes and felt happy for the first time in a year. "I fucking missed you so fucking much." Louis was on the edge of tears, he was so happy. "I missed you too."  
"I thought you might be dead so then I had to stop thinking." Louis voice wavered, Harry replied similarly. "I thought you might be a zombie, I thought any day it could be your body turning up on the dissecting table, I was so scared." A tear slipped down Harry's face, Louis wiped it away, "I fucking love you."  
"I love you too Lou, I love you so so much." Harry cupped Louis face in his hands and they rested their foreheads together. "I love you."  
"You fucking prick joining the army, scared me to death." And Louis brought their lips together and it wasn't urgent or lust filled, it was sweet and slow and pure because they were soul mates and they couldn't kiss any other way. 

They would never let each other go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I'll accept criticism too to be honest everything helps :) also after this would people prefer a larry prequel or a larry sequel? (The prequel wouldn't have any hints if the supernatural basically no zombies)


End file.
